dnd_amulets_of_saegkkalfandomcom-20200215-history
Aereni (Wood Elves)
"Aereni are the shining example of perfection through evolution. Starting out as the High Elves, they quickly adapted to their newer environment, Celadon Forest, with the change that the Tree of Life caused. They are not wild savages. No, quite the contrary. They are sophisticated protectors of their own realm." - Minister Caudecus. The Aereni (often also referred to as Wood Elves) are an Elven race that adjusted to the influence and Ether, radiating from the Adwetherai and evolved from the High Elves, Eladrin. Physiology Wood elves are easily identifiable by their slightly pointy ears, deer-like antlers. These magical horns of the Aereni are receive the Ether from the Adwetherai to then convert into spellcasting. The larger the antlers, the wiser and more experienced a Wood Elf is. Their age is also to be determined by the color and sturdiness of their antles. As the Aereni would grow, the antlers would turn darker and harder. Aereni are also distinguishable from their light green/beige skin and green, brown, or hazel eyes. Wood Elven hair is usually brown, auburn or blonde. Aereni tend to dress in simple clothes, similar to those of the Eladrin but with much more concentration of earth tones that blend them into their natural surroundings. Accustomed to a harsh, naturalistic lifestyle, Wood Elves, depending on what Branch they operate in, wear mostly lighter armor to ease their movement within Celadon Forest. Aereni were roughly identical to their ancestors in height and build, with males larger than females. Culture Wood Elves are generally a peaceful folk. Regarding all living things as equal, who contribute to a balanced environment and Ether regulation. Being the offspring of the first Elves to walk Tyria, the Eladrin, they inherited their elegant mannerisms. Putting a lot of emphasis on quality, the Aereni maintain their ancestor's architecture and other constructions. Their home is located in the Grove, which surrounds the Adwetherai, left behind by their original Elven brethren. The Aereni may become rather hostile towards all those, who seek to harm the forest or the natural flow of Ether. They don't seem to hold high esteem of other intelligent races, all due to their outrageous way of handling nature, left behind by the gods. Or merely deeming their indifference and ignorance of basic respect as unacceptable. It escalated so far over the years, that the Aereni will stalk, arrest or upon resistance even kill trespassers of Celadon Forest, who do so without the Wood Elves' consent. Apparently the only race that the Aereni somewhat consider them their equal are the Asura. Having a similar yet completely different aspect as to how to treat their surroundings and magic. Blessing of the Adwetherai Naturally gifted with magic, they commune with the spirit of Melandru's root on a regular basis to maintain that strong connection to the Ether Flow. Most of the Wood Elves are able to perceive and utilize magic from birth. Although, being able to fully graps the potential and even spellcast is not always considered mundane. Aereni Branches Governing their loyal subjects to Melandru's Root, the Aereni are segmented into the 5 main Branches, forming the social, military and spiritual infrastructure. Each Branch thoroughly studying their own specilization to perform their duties and task in order for a well functioning society to run smoothly. These traditions have mostly been completely taken over from the High Elves by the Aereni, with a few minor changes to their newly adapted culture. The five major Branches: Eladvii - Branch of the Avatar The representatives of the Avatar of Adwetherai. Those who proclaim the laws and order of the Wood Elven society. They are the leading Branch who hold the wisest Aereni with the highest sense of balance and experience. While being mostly democratic, the last say goes to the Eladvii. Gaianii - Branch of the Soil Aereni in this Branch are the main preservers and maintainers of the Adwetherai, Celadon Forest and of the Elven structures and roads. They are the backbone of the logistic infrastructure of the Grove. Managing the income, economic system and ressources of the Wood Elves. Wodurii - Branch of the Stormwind As all large factions, the Wodurii is the Branch that manages its military might. Recruiting skilled, robust, disciplined and agile Aereni into the army, training them from early on which gives them an edge on the battlefield due to their long life spans. The Wodurii has three main categories. * Keth - Heavy infantry * Arrn - Agile guerilla * Ezar - Warcasters Vhenarii - Branch of the Spirit Dedicating themselves to magic and education, the Vhenarii Branch is the host of the Aereni scholars and studied magicians. They attend to matters regarding the Ether around the Adwetherai and across Tyria. Studying the ancient mysteries of magic. Also being responsbile for educating the inhabitants of the Grove and Celadon Forest of the finest knowledge they could offer. Arathii - Branch of the Glade Also known as the Branch of external affairs or Wood Elven Intelligence. Gathering, observing and analysing the other races and regions of Tyria, the Arathii make sure that they don't miss any vital events that occur all over the world. Cunning and intelligent Aereni will be recruited into the Branch of the Glade, to be sent out on investigation missions on a daily basis. History The first Aereni recognized themselves as an evolved form of the High Elves around 343 AE. Thus, delcaring themselves the Wood Elves, who continue to protect and preserve the Tree of Life in their overgrown territory, now called Celadon Forest. Court of Adweth & the War of Spirits Quite a large amount of the Aereni population sought to further the reach of the Wood Elves. Claiming that they should honor the glory and beauty of the Tree of Life by expanding and growing as a folk and nation. And thus they set up the Court of Adweth. This sparked a great conflict in the Aereni culture and split the nation in two. Until finally in 761 AE, the War of Spirits was set into motion, which lasted for five years, resulting in the Court of Adweth's defeat. As punishment, they used the twisted dark magic to curse the Court of Adweth, turning them into the Drow, the Dark Elves, that are known today. This sparked major controversy in the Aereni society, and thus they have grown more careful and weary of those who pass through their wooden realm of Celadon. Asuran - Aereni War In 1506 AE, Asuran trespassers were spotted entering Celadon Forest. The Wodurii reacted quickly and perceived it as hostile intention, from which the Asura arrogantly belittled the Wood Elves. From this the Elves shot the Asura intruders on sight. This caused a major disturbance within the Arcane Council of the small creatures. War was declared on the Aereni a day after. Never in the past have the Aereni ever seen such advanced weaponry and forces of the Asura, who let their Golemns rampage on the Wood Elf forces, overpowering them with the element of surprise and physical superiority. Even the creators of these mechanical demons carried their Magitech rifles and swords to channel Ether through the power of science, to cause severe damage. Three months lasted, while the Asura pressed on and therefore reaching the Grove eventually. Having no means to defend themselves and not enough intel on these Asuran constructs, the Aereni surrendered. The wise Elves of the Eladrii requested a meeting with the Asuran Arcane Council, and both factions came to the conclusion to sign a peace treaty. And the Asuran even commended the Wood Elves for their bravery and semi-effectiveness on the warfront and thus offered a non-aggression pact, which the Aereni happily agreed to. Category:Races